


Thought You'd Never Ask

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel/ Avenger
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Sweet, asguardian reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot</p><p>You were at another one of Tony's extravagant parties. The music was blasting and you were dying to dance. You didn't like drinking but there was no way you'd have enough courage<br/>to ask Steve to dance. Especially to something after the 40s era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought You'd Never Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Reach me over on tumblr @ the_tormented_writer

.  
.  
.  
Nat nudged your shoulder as you were too deep in thought.  
"Tony's parties are not for thinking, they're for making bad choices!" Nat yelled in your ear as she placed a shot in front of you, winking.  
You straightened up from leaning on the table infront of you. Wanda winked at you as she lifted her shot up to her lips, waiting for you to join in.  
"Aw fuck it."  
You breathed, knocking the shot back, letting the liquid fire engulf your throat. 

 

Three shots later was definitely the time to ask Steve to dance. 

You left Wanda, she yelled something  
behind you but you were unable to make it out, swaying your hips toward the super soldier playing pool with some veterans. 

Steve and Thor were deep in stories of victory and triumph when you rested your hand upon Steve's shoulder. Looking at your hand then to your face, Steve hit you with that gorgeous smile. 

"Hey, Cap. Care to join me on the dance floor?" You attempt to sound as carefree as possible. 

Steve smiled and slowly shook his head.  
"Y/n, you know I don't dance to music like this."

Your cheeks flushed and you can feel your face becoming hot as you nervously bit your lip. 

"Come on Steve. You won't know till you try." You spoke, poking out your lips and rubbing his hand.

By now, all the men, including Thor were waiting to see what Steve's reply would be.

"I'm sorry, I can't. "  
Steve spoke down casted. 

"Still the Peggy thing, huh?" It was hard to bite back the attitude in your voice. 

He looked up at you surprised at your change in tone. He had always known you to be the calm collective one, never loosing your nerve. 

"Ok, well would anyone else be interested to take me out on the floor?"  
You huffed, trying to even out your voice. 

"The pleasure would be all mine Lady Y/n."  
Thor's voice boomed while he smiled, setting down his drink and standing. You smirked and nodded toward him. 

Steve looked up to you then at Thor. It seemed he had a sad look on his eyes, you shrugged it off and accepted Thor's hand toward you. Steve was your friend. You deeply wished to be  
more, but if he was still stuck in the  
past, did that mean you were suppose to wait for him?  
You felt Steve stare as you and Thor made your way to the dance floor. 

Getting into the middle of all the hot bodies and the thumping from the speakers, your thoughts of Steve melted away. 

"You know, you don't have to call me Lady. We've known each other  
more years than there are stars in the  
Mindgardian Sky." You spoke glancing at Thor with your golden eyes. 

"You are Asgardian soldier, one of the best I might add, my best friend and most importantly, Heimdall's daughter. I will always have the upmost respect for you."

"Of course, I'd expect nothing less from a prince. "  
Thor grinned at your words. And you smiled while a laugh escapes your  
lips. 

Your laughing was infectious for anyone that had been watching the exchange, except Steve. Even though he attempted to still tell stories of battles from long ago, his concentration would wander from a laugh or giggle from your direction. 

"Son, if you don't go out there and sweep that beautiful goddess off her feet, I'll give you a run for your money!" One of the veterans spoke with a laugh.  
"Am I right, fellas? "

There was a collective agreement from the men surrounding the table.  
Steve let out a laugh.

"Um yea. I'm sort of rusty in that department gentlemen."  
Steve nervously spoke, rubbing his hands up and down his kakis. 

It was no surprise He had grown fond of you the past months you had been working with the Avengers. Most of your time was spent on Asgard when Thor would return home, or in the lab with Bruce and Tony. There really wasn't any free time were he had been able to ask you on a date. Let alone know if you reciprocated those feelings too. Nat and Wanda always kept quiet, saying you were always so vague with your replies to their poking and prodding into your love life. 

One of the other men spoke up.  
"Earth to Captain America? Where's that go getter attitude? Go on out there and get your best girl from the big blonde!"

Steve smiled, nodding toward the men, he put down his pool stick.  
" thanks for the advice gentlemen!"  
Steve spoke over his shoulder as he began making his way toward you.

You and Thor will still dancing  
fast and wild when Steve finally made his way to you both.

He tapped Thor on the shoulder. He turned to Steve, who was wearing a shy grin. 

"Hey Thor, would you mind if- Could I have this dance with Y/n?"  
Just then, a slow song came on.

Thor leaned in to Steve.  
"About time, brother." 

Thor yelled in Steve's ear. patting him on the back, He left to find Jane.

You were now face to face with the  
man of your dreams. What a time to sober up.  
Steve smiled, removing  
His hands from his pockets and taking yours. 

"May I have this dance, Y/n?"

You grinned from ear to ear as your face flushed. Placing your arm on his shoulder, your other hand in his, you laid your head upon his chest, speaking softly to yourself.  
"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was so sweet I gotta cavity! Let me  
> Know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
